villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Joanna Greenleaf
Joanna Greenleaf is an anti-hero from the American animated webseries RWBY. She is a Huntress and member of the Happy Huntresses under Robyn Hill, who use vigilantism to protect and provide for Mantle. She is voiced by Marissa Lenti. Biography Past Joanna became a Huntress after graduating from Atlas Academy at the top of her class, and went on to become a member the Happy Huntresses (whether they were a team in training or not is unknown). Their leader Robyn became a well-respected and liked member of society, often using her traits to seek vigilante justice for Mantle citizens, including stealing from the wealthy to give to the impoverished. Her popularity as a charismatic leader and advocate for justice led her to run for a seat in the Atlas council, publicly voicing her opposition to her opponent Jacques Schnee as well as General Ironwood, who tried to maintain order through use of an embargo after the Fall of Beacon. Volume 7 Robyn's popularity and public opposition to Ironwood and Schnee is noted by Arthur Watts and Tyrian Callows, who begin systematically killing Robyn's supporters in order to incriminate Ironwood. After the arrival of Teams RWBY and JNR, they are sent to an abandoned Schnee Dust Company mine to clear out a Geist and prepare to initiate Ironwood's plan: to build a communications tower on the floating Amity Arena, away from the Grimm, to reestablish communications around Remnant. However, because of Tyrain and Watts, Ironwood does not know who he can trust and keeps the construction a secret from the people, only haring the information with his closest supporters. This, however, creates tension when Robyn believes that the materials should be going to the people. Joanna watches the proceedings, then reports back to Robyn. Robyn and Fiona Thyme stop a shipment and demand to know what Ironwood is working on, but Clover Ebi informs her that the information is confidential. Robyn tries to have Joanna and her Happy Huntresses attack the shipment, but Penny Polendina advises them against it, pleading for Robyn to stand down so she will not have to use force. Robyn steps down, though she demands that her Huntresses find out what Ironwood is up to. On the day of the council election, Jacques and Robyn are very close in the polls, but most expect Robyn to win. Robyn and her Huntresses attend a victory celebration, where Joanna assures her of victory. However, the rally is sabotaged by Tyrian and Watts, who murder several of Robyn's supporters, injure Fiona, and frame Penny for the massacre. Although Ruby Rose and Marrow Amin are assuring Robyn that they were not responsible, Robyn grows angry and desires vengeance. With Watts' hack, Schnee won the election. In retaliation against Ironwood (whom she still blamed for the massacre as well as Mantle's state), Robyn was now enraged and began a more violent form of vigilantism, where she and her Huntresses attacked Atlas shipments and convoys, incapacitated the workers and guards, and stole the materials, with Joanna aiding in the raids. Despite knowing that Robyn's intentions were good, Ironwood requested that she be taken into custody so they could negotiate. Even after Robyn is clued into what Ironwood's intentions are, she refuses to call off her Huntresses until she gets the whole truth. After Robyn is informed of the truth, she temporarily sides with Ironwood to protect Mantle from a Grimm attack caused by Watts, and she, Qrow, and Clover go and apprehend Tyrain. However, after feeling betrayed by Team RWBY, Ironwood declares martial law. In the chaos, Robyn attacks Clover while Tyrain gets loose, and after a battle, Clover is killed with Qrow and Robyn framed for the crime. Both of them are arrested, and it is unknown when the Happy Huntresses will return. Personality Joanna is a serious and stern person who shows a great disdain for Atlas government and military. She rarely speaks, and only does in support for her leader or opposition to her foes. When with her team, she lightens up to smile and enjoy their company. Though her goals are noble, her loyalty to Robyn lead her to follow her orders without question. Gallery V7 04 00003.png|Joanna on a scouting mission. V7 05 00095.png V7 06 00069.png V7 06 00057.png V7 06 00125.png|Joanna attacks Penny. Trivia *Joanna Greenleaf alludes to Little John from the English folklore of . See Also *Joanna Greenleaf at the Heroes Wiki. Navigation Category:RWBY Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Honorable Category:Vigilante Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Propagandists Category:Arrogant Category:Female Category:Affably Evil Category:Extremists Category:Thief Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Protective Category:Friend of a Hero Category:On & Off Category:Amoral Category:Hypocrites Category:Minion Category:Necessary Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Karma Houdini Category:Delusional